Break Away
by taylorspreitlerfan18
Summary: An AU reality story from Days of our lives dealing with Mia and Will as a couple. Mia has a sister that noone knew about not even Will and she is being abused by their father.


--**In some families, **_**please**_** is described as the magic word. In our house, however, it was **_**sorry**_**.--**

Bridget let out a huge sigh as she looked around her room. She hated it in there. It didn't feel right, like something was missing. Something was missing, her sister. Bridget had to laugh at the irony of the situation. When she was growing up in this house with her sister, their parents had forced them to share a room in an attempt to make them best friends. At first, they hated it, always fighting over the littlest things, but soon the fights became fewer and further apart.

They would never admit it to their parents because that would mean that they were right, but they really were best friends. Over the years, they became somewhat of a support system for the other when it was needed. When Rachel Patterson beat up Bridget everyday in the sixth grade, her sister was the one that comforted her and stood up for her. Or when their father yelled at one of them, they always sought comfort in each other's arms.

Bridget looked around the room again. She closed her eyes and let the smell of alcohol fill her senses. Daddy was home. The last thing she wanted was for her father to get her alone in a bedroom, so she quickly left, shutting the door and making her way to the top of the stairs. She spotted her father standing in the doorway, trying to get his coat off.

"How was your day?" she asked, hoping to get their conversation off on a good start. Personally, she would have rather not had a conversation with him at all, but she knew how her father got if she ignored him and this was a much safer plan.

"How do you think?" he shot back, sarcastically. He finally struggled free of his coat and threw in to the floor before stumbling to the stairs.

"Did you get that promotion?" She closed her eyes and grimaced at her own stupidity. He wouldn't be drunk if he had gotten the promotion. She saw the anger flash in his eyes the moment the words passed her lips and if it were possible, she regretted them even more.

"EJ DiMera got the damn thing," he answered, stumbling as he tried to make it up the stairs. "It's only because he's sleeping with that bitch I'm forced to call a boss."

"I'm sure it..."

"I don't have time for you," he snapped, pushing her roughly out of his way so he could get to his bedroom. Not expecting the sudden attack, Bridget lost her balance and fell into the wall. Feeling dizzy from the impact the crash had on her head, she slowly slid to the ground to try and gain her composure.

Bridget watched as her father looks down at her like she was pathetic before totally forgetting about her and going into his room. She flinched a little as the door slammed, but was overall grateful that her dad didn't do anything worse. She knew that once his door was shut, he wasn't going to be coming back out. She wouldn't be surprised if he was already passed out on his bed.

She brought a hand to the back of her head, checking to see if there was any blood. Surprisingly, there wasn't any. Usually, after an encounter with her father, she was almost dizzy with the amount of blood that she lost. Deciding she should get up and into her room encase her father chose to make an unexpected return showing, she pushed herself up off the floor and stumbled to her room.

**--Sweet is the voice of a sister in the season of sorrow.--**

She sighed in contentment when she felt the comfort of her sister's bed surround her. There was just something about being in the other girl's bed that made her feel safe, feel loved. She could remember all the nights that they spend huddled in this bed together, listening to their parents fight and argue. She missed that, the togetherness – not the fighting and arguing.

Doing what she always did when things got bad with her father, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her sister's number. Knowing it would take a few rings for her to wake up, she waited patiently, wiping the few tears away that managed to fall down her face.

"Hel-hello?" came the sleepy voice on the other end of the phone. As soon as she heard her sister's voice, she calmed down. "Dude, it's three in the morning. Either say something or go to hell."

"Mia?" she whispered, not trusting her own voice. Not only that, but she didn't want her father to overhear them, that's why she always made sure to use her cell.

"Bridgy?" Mia asked, suddenly very awake. She waited for her sister to say something, but all she got was silence. "Bridget-Elizabeth, is that you?"

"Yeah, its me." Bridget and Mia hasn't seen each other in over two years, but they could still read each other like an open book. Bridget didn't have to say more than one word for Mia to know what had just happened.

Jason and Emily, their parents, had never gotten along very well, they were always yelling and screaming at each other, but as far as the girls knew, their father had never hit their mother, just made her life a living hell. So finally after almost twenty years of marriage, Emily filed for divorce.

It wasn't a very messy one, the only thing that they disagreed on, was custody of the twins. After almost a month of court appearances, it was decided that Emily would get Mia and Jason got Bridget. In the interest of getting as far away from her former husband as possible, Emily moved her and Mia to a town called Salem down in North Carolina.

Both girls resented their mother for just leaving Bridget alone with their father like that. Mia had begged and pleaded with her mom to go back and get Bridget, but she thought that it was silly and that Bridget would be perfectly fine. She didn't think that Jason would ever hurt Bridget, she couldn't be anymore wrong. Now, every time Jason would hurt Bridget, Mia was the first person she called because it seemed like she was the only person that cared.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she pushed herself up in her bed. She looked over at her sleeping boyfriend lying beside her and thanked God that Will slept like a log. She would have a very hard time explaining a phone call this late at night.

"For the most part," Bridget answered, pulling the covers around her body. She kept one ear open, listening to make sure that her dad stayed in his room.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, slipping out of bed and moving to the door. She wouldn't want Will to wake up and hear their conversation. He didn't know she had a sister nobody in Salem did. Talking about Bridget was something that Mia wasn't good at, mostly because it just got her worked up and worried about her sister. She made her way into the guest room and laid down on the bed.

"No, it was my fault," Bridget told her. She always did this, blaming herself for letting him hit her. Mia tried to convince her to stop doing it, that it wasn't her fault, but she never listened. "I should have just left him alone."

"Bridget, this is not your fault," Mia told her forcefully. "He's a jackass and he always will be. So, stop blaming yourself, okay?"

"Okay." Both girls knew that she didn't mean it, but neither said anything. They stayed in silence for a few moments.

"I'm gonna come get you one day," Mia told her. Every time they talked, she always told her this and she still hadn't done anything about it. "I promise." Bridget smiled slightly at her words, taking them for what they were, a comfort. She knew they were nothing more than that, just something to get her through the night, but a part of her always had hope in her sister's words.

"bubbly?", whispers Bridget

"Yeah, baby?"

"Could you stay on the line until I fall asleep?" Mia smiled at the question. She didn't know why her sister even asked anymore, they did this every time she called. Mia would lie there and listen to Bridget breathing until she was sure she was asleep. It was a comfort to both of them, Bridget feeling safe and Mia knowing that her sister was safe.

"Of course.", smiles Mia

"Thanks." The girls laid on their respective beds, just listening to each other breathing. Finally, after ten minutes, Mia heard Bridget's steady breathing, signaling that she was asleep.

"Bridgy?" she whispered, wanting to make sure that she was asleep before she hung up. "Baby?" Nothing. She was asleep. "I love you." She got off the bed and slipped back into her room. "Goodnight." She hung up her phone and placed it back on the dresser. At the feeling of her plopping back down on the bed, Will woke up.

"Mia?" he called out, turning over to look at her. He was confused to see her sitting up. Without responding to his questioning tone, she lay back down and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Everything okay?"

"No," she answered quietly. She hoped that Will was too tired to hear her, but a part of her hoped he did. Someone needed to be brave, and it was clearly not her. She knew that her sister was in trouble and all she was doing was talking to her on the phone. Bridget was slowly disappearing right in front of her and she was doing nothing to stop it. She was the only person Bridget had, she was counting on her and she was letting her down big time. She was in over her head, she needed help. They both needed saving.

Mia slowly gets out of bed but as she gets to the bedroom door, Will stops her. "What is going on", as Will props himself up with his arm. Mia just smiles at him, "nothing, I am just hungry. Do you want me to make you anything". Will just rolls his eyes, "No...its 2 a.m in the morning", then he slithers back down underneath the covers.

As Mia begins to stroll down the stairs, her eyes begin to get teary because she is worried about her sister. _This has always happened to her, just after she gets off the phone with Bridget, she begins to cry and sometimes the tears feel like they will never stop._ Just before she gets to the kitchen counter, she begins losing it and begins crying like there is no tomorrow. As she struggles to get out the ice cream, she notices a picture of the Bridget and her at Disney world from 3 years ago, she slowly picks the photograph up and then slides down the refrigerator onto the floor crying with picture grasp in her arms, "I Love you sis", as tears continues to roll down her cheek.

A loud noise comes from Jason's room, which wakes and frightens Bridget. She is scared to death, grabs her cell phone and tries to escape through her bedroom window.

"Bridget!!! Where the hell is the television remote" yells a drunken dad

As she struggles to open the window, her dad stumbles into her room. Bridget begins to shed tears, flips open her cell-phone and dials her sister's number. Jason continues to walk over to his daughter eying her down.

"Dad, please. I didn't do anything", cries Bridget

As she tries to multi-task; calling Mia and opening the window. Her father knocks the phone out of her hand and grabs her by the neck as she cries.

"what do you think you are doing, baby!" yells Jason

Bridget just closes her eyes and prays this is soon over.

"Where did you put the damn television remote control, you stupid bitch"

" I don't know", as Bridget struggles to get free of her father's hand around her neck.

" Are you lying to me. You know, I don't like when people lie to me"

Bridget shakes her head, "Dad, no...I haven't done anything wrong".

Jason looks right in her eyes, "your lying to me. I know you have been on the phone with your damn sister. When I prohibit that you have no contact with Mia and my whore of an ex-wife". Bridget looks down at her cell phone, notices that Mia has picked up her call, though she begins to get her dad hand across her face. He continues to hit Bridget until her noise begins to bleed. Jason throws his daughter down onto the ground and stumbles across the room knocking everything over in his sights.

"You brought it all on yourself. Stay out of my life, you are pathetic, worthless and who doesn't deserve to live. Bridget, I never wanted neither you or your sister", as Jason looks at his daughter angrily while slamming the door. Bridget with her hand covering her face, begins to breakdown and cry on the floor. Mia is on the other end, has a blank expression on her face with tears continues to roll down her face while sitting on her floor.

"Bridget.", says Mia softly

As Bridget lies on the floor crying, she hears Mia call her name. She slowly picks up the phone and cries her sister's name. Mia tears continues to flow like a river down her face as she hears her sister cry over the phone.

"I need you Mia, I need to be in my sisters arms"

"Don't worry, I will find a way for you to come and live with me".

Bridget peaks a smile on her hurt face as she lays on the floor crying. On the other end of the line, Mia does the same looking at the photo of them together at Disney world.

" I love you", cries Mia

" I love you too sis"

Bridget closes her eyes as Mia listens to her sister's faint cries over the phone.


End file.
